


Damn Your Eyes

by TwistedAmusement13



Category: South Park
Genre: Complete, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13
Summary: Songfic, Kenny falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little work is inspired by Alex Clare's cover of Damn Your Eyes (originally by Etta James). I highly recommend checking the song out, I couldn't get the damn thing out of my head.

It took me a while to figure out the reasons I was so drawn to him. It must have started in High School really. Or not. Maybe it was before then and I just didn’t fully know. I was never one to deal well with my feelings any ways. At times I thought I knew what I wanted but I was sadly mistaken. I never expected to fall in love, that’s for sure.

_\-- I can do what I want, I'm in complete control that's what I tell myself! I got a mind of my own, I'll be alright alone Don't need anybody else!_

I was so used to looking out for myself, coming from where I do, I grew accustomed to it. I was always the one looking out for somebody else. Used to being alone in a sense, I would watch my friends, laughing, fighting, getting into trouble, pining, falling in and out of love, and while I would be right there with them for most of it I was never **really** there, more often a prop than anything else.

_\-- I give myself a good talking to no more being a fool for you, I remember how you made wanna surrender!_

I was always the quiet kid, trying to hide myself away from the world, pulling my hood in tighter to escape. But I could never really escape. I was observant, still am, it was easier to watch those around me and take mental notes. Needless to say, I felt like an idiot when I started to realize what this feeling was. I tried to brush it off for the longest time but I keep getting pulled in deeper.

_\-- Damn your eyes! They're taking my breath away for making me wanna stay. Damn your eyes for getting my hopes up high, making me fall in love again! Damn your eyes!_

Sometimes I would stare at him, he always lit up the room, he just had that way about him, and when he would catch me looking he’d turn those beautiful deep forest green eyes on me and for the first time in a long time I felt like someone could actually see **me**. He’d give me this look, like he was curious to know what I was thinking, but he never asked, and the moments were fleeting, something would steal away his attention and I was invisible again.

_\-- Always the same, you say that you'll change somehow you never do! I believe all your lies the look in your eyes you make it all seem true!_

I fell, hard, in those moments of time. I would fantasize about him feeling the same, but I was too cowardly to say anything, despite my reputation, or maybe it was because if it, he was too important for me to fuck things up with. I kept hoping for the day that he would approach me, but it was all wishful thinking on my part. He had me with those looks and he never knew what they meant to me. I was cursed in more ways than one.

_\-- I guess I see what I wanna see, or is my heart just deceiving me with that look I know so well, I fall completely under your spell!_

I was deluding myself. Thinking that he could ever feel for me in the way that I felt about him, he hadn’t a clue. I wanted to believe that those moments were just between us, that he didn’t look at anyone else in the way that he looked at me. I didn’t want to risk trying to find out the truth though; I would be too broken if it was all a lie, I was content to live in the world I made for the two of us in my head.

_\-- Damn your eyes! They're taking my breath away for making me wanna stay, damn your eyes for getting my hopes up high making fall in love again! Damn your eyes!_

Every time I thought I could move past my feeling for him I was pulled back by another look, another fleeting moment in time, and fell in love all over again. The butterflies would flutter up in my stomach and my breath would catch, and while I might have shed the parka of my youth, I would still try to keep myself hidden in my later years, replacing small and faded orange with hoodies of black and blue. I would keep the hood up most times to try and hide again like I used to but it was seemingly less effective. He’d catch me easier now, forest green meeting my electric blues, the moments beginning again.

_\-- Fall completely under your spell, damn your eyes! Taking my breath away for making me wanna stay, damn your eyes for getting my hopes up high making me fall in love again! Damn your eyes!_

I couldn’t ever get tired of looking into his eyes because with him I could always feel something that wasn’t pain or anger, but love. I was trapped in the best way. Our love story was always one-sided, or at least my understanding of it was, but it didn't matter to me. I’d rather have that than risk losing him altogether.

 

We were alone together, one of the few times that happened and he caught me, green meeting blue in the dance that only we knew the steps to, but this look was different, and while curiosity lingered in the green there was something new, something I couldn’t yet place. He smiled. It was amazing. A smile and a heated gaze, a mix of emotions, it clicked for me then, he knew, and I think he knew all along. I couldn’t breathe, he leaned over from the books sprawled out in front of us on the floor of his room and his lips met mine. It was, and still is, the best kiss of my life. I am in love, enraptured by the boy with the deep forest green eyes, and now I know that he is too.


End file.
